Four Times the Trouble
by probiesunite
Summary: 15 years after Paris will Gibbs and Jenny finally get their happy ever after or will it all blow up in flames? And what challenges will Tony and Ziva embark on in their brand new relationship? *Judgement Day never happened*
1. Chapter 1

He stormed into her office slamming the door behind him. "Can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"You know exactly why I'm here Director, I asked you to get the evidence from the FBI but instead you get me taken off the case"

"It was out of my hands and you know that Jethro"

"Bulls**t Jen"

She stood up from behind her desk and maneuvered herself until she stood beside him.

"I did this for the agency out of altruism for the agency"

"What does that even mean"

"Get a dictionary"

She opened her mouth to continue speaking but before any words could come out she was silenced by Gibbs lips pressing firmly against her own she moved into it for a moment but when she realized what was happening she immediately pulled away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JETHRO?"

"I was just trying to shut you up Jen"

"There's plenty of other ways to do that without using your lips!"

"But none quite as fun"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and once again pressed his lips against hers but instead of pulling away this time she deepened the kiss and the lost themselves in each other. She began to undress him as he did the same, all without saying a word to each other, Gibbs had been right… it was the best way to shut her up. They fell on the couch intertwined and finally began to appreciate each other after all those years they spent apart. Several hours later Jenny woke up naked on her couch but that wasn't all she was still wrapped around Jethro she couldn't believe that had actually slept with each other after 15 years of being apart it had felt so right but she knew it was wrong. She got of the couch without waking Jethro and redressed herself before leaving her office she couldn't deal with him right now and she didn't know if she would ever feel ready to have this conversation with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after Jenny had slept with Jethro and left him asleep in her office, she was dreading work for the fear that she would run into him. She loved him, always had, always would but she had her chance all those years ago. She had walked away with a big secret all those years ago and re-starting their intimate relationship meant she would have to come clean of the secret she had been hiding all this time and she just wasn't ready to do that yet. He would certainly reject her love and break her heart as soon as he found out.

She stepped out of the elevator on the bullpen floor relieved to see that Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen with the rest of his team.

"Morning Madam Director" Tony said as he saw her step of the elevator. She didn't reply just flashing a friendly smile as she passed by. Once in the comfort of her office she slumped into her chair and closed her eyes flashing back to the night before when she had for a short period of time felt alive again.

"Something was defiantly wrong with the director" Tony said matter of factly. "It's none of our business Tony"

"Don't tell me your not the least bit curious Zevahh"

"We're all entitle to privacy Tony"

"You didn't seem to mind about privacy when we were sharing a shower this morning" He said smugly.

Suddenly Ziva's pen was hurled across the bullpen striking Tony right between the eyes.

"OWWWW" Tony should clutch his face.

" I told you not to mention us while we are at work, if Gibbs finds out then we are both dead"

At that moment the silver haired fox walked into the bullpen…

"If Gibbs finds out what?"

Tony stuttered "ermm…ermm… That… Nothing boss I'm going to get back to work"

"Good idea Dinozzo"

If looks could kill Tony would have keeled over right there by the glare Ziva threw at him.

"Boss, do you know what's wrong with the Director?"

"What Dinozzo?" Gibbs said sounding angered by the mention of Jenny

"She walked in a while ago and she seemed to be upset about something"

On that note Gibbs left the bullpen and started up the stairs towards Jenny's office.

Inside she sat there with her eyes still closed she hadn't been able to sleep much last night because old memory's raced in her head.

Her door opened and in walked the man who was the center of her problems. He stood there in front of her desk neither of them saying a word. "Is there something you want to say Agent Gibbs?"

"You can cut the Director Act Jen, that's not why I'm here"

" I think I know why you're here Jethro, what happened last night was a mistake and it can never happen again, we had our chance a long time ago and it just didn't work out, we both need to accept that and move on"

"You're lying Jen, your right eye twitches when you lie, always has"

"I think you should leave Jethro, were not the same people we were Paris just because we were good together back then doesn't mean that we will be now"

"If you let me go now Jen then we are done for good, we will never have another chance"

The room was silent and then Jethro left the room slamming the door behind him. Jenny hated herself for letting the man that she loved walk out of her life knowing that she would never have a chance for happiness.

It was 8pm and it had been a long day in the bullpen the team had caught no case, which meant that they day had been spent catching up on paperwork and to make matters worse Gibbs had been in a fowl mood since his visit to the Directors office. So when Gibbs said it was time to go home the 3 other Agents wasted no time in jumping up to leave, McGee headed down to Abby's lab as they had been sharing lifts to work and Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and headed towards the elevator. Once safe behind the metal doors Tony and Ziva shared a kiss.

"Mine or your?" Tony asked.

"Mine is closer" she said as she began to undress him with her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later

Team Gibbs hadn't had a day off in over a month and this was beginning to take it toll the arguments were becoming more frequent and the topics of these arguments were becoming pettier. McGee was down with Abby in the lab and Gibbs had gone out to get coffee which left Tony and Ziva alone in the bull pen. It was silent and all that could be heard was the tapping of computer keyboards until tony spoke...

"What have I done wrong Zi?"

"Nothing". Her answer was short and clearly a lie.

"Are you sure, you've been ignoring me since yesterday and you never came to bed last night"

"Yes Tony".

As she said this she got up from her desk and walked to the women's bathroom when in there she locked herself in a cubicle, lent back against the door and then began to sob. Since when has her life become so complicated, the whole thing with tony ( whatever their relationship could be defined as) was only supposed to be casual 'friends with benefits' he had called it. But things were about to change. Ziva David was pregnant! She knew that they should have been more careful but sometimes they got so lost in the passion that they forgot to take the necessary precautions, and now she had to face the consequences. She heard the main door to the bathroom open so she stopped crying and began to wipe her face.

"Zi, are you in her?"

"Go away Tony I don't want to talk to you"

"Come on Ziva open the door"

She thought about it for a minute before she decided that she needed to tell him the truth even if it did mean he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. He stood there waiting for the woman he loved to open the door. She walked out and even though it was clear that she had been crying and her makeup was running down her face he still thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "What's wrong Ziva?". He said with sincere concern in his voice, which was was so unlike the Tony that everyone knew. "I'm sorry Tony, I'm so, so sorry"

"About what Zi?"

He said as he pulled her into a soft embrace

"Do you promise not to leave?"

"Why would I leave? I love you Zi" "Well... You what, you love me you do realise we haven't said that to each other before now"

"Yes Ziva I love you and what ever you say won't change that"

He pulled her closer into him and pressed his lips against the lips of the woman he loved.

" I love you too Tony"

" Now tell me what's wrong?"

" I'm pregnant Tony"

"What...?!"

"Not exactly the response I was looking for Tony"

She said as she walked towards the main door of the toilet, he called after her but she ignored him walking out. When she reached the bullpen tony was right behind her.

"Ziva stop and let me explain it was just shock it didn't mean that I'm not happy about this"

She just carried on walking, Tony grabbed her waist span her around and placed his lips upon hers she resisted at first but then she relaxed and began to feel the passion build up inside her. Their kiss was broke by Gibbs hands colliding with the back of their heads.

"Does rule 12 mean nothing to you two? Do you think the rules don't apply to you?"

Gibbs was angrier than he had been in a long time.

"Gibbs we need to speak to you" Ziva said rather timidly

"Well speak then Zeevahh"

"In private" she said motioning towards the elevator. Gibbs began walking towards Tony and Ziva following behind. They stepped into the elevator the door closing behind them, the elevator moved in silence for a few seconds until Gibbs flicked the switch and they came to a halt.

"You best have a good reason for calling me in here"

Gibbs was becoming more and more angry. Ziva thought it would be best to tell him quickly like ripping off a bandaid

"I'm pregnant Gibbs"

She said it matter of factly trying not to make a big deal about it but Gibbs just started at them both clearly shocked by the news that he had just heard.

"And the father?"

"That would be me" Tony finally found his voice in hope that he would be fired.

"Congratulations" this was all Gibbs said before flicking the switch back on, suddenly the elevator began moving once again. Gibbs kissed Ziva's Cheek and just as the elevator door was about to open his hand collided with the back on Tonys head once again but harder than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS just the story.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last posted, I had so many exams.

p.s: Here you go Helen after nagging me for so long to write more, Enjoy!

It had been four days since had told Gibbs that she was pregnant and not only that but the baby was in fact Dinozzo's. Gibbs had seemed ok with it at first by she hadn't been allowed out into the field since their confrontation and Tony had received a lot more headslaps than usual. She wanted to conceal her pregnancy from the rest of the office for as long as possible but soon her stomach would protrude and no baggy shirt in the world would be able to conceal her growing stomach.

Ziva knew that she would have to tell the director soon, so for the past four days she had been trying to gather the courage she need to just come out and tell the direction it wasn't a hard sentence to convey, but it was that would sentence could change her whole career at NCIS.

It was 7:30am and she was the only one from team Gibbs in the bullpen this early she knew that the director would already be in her office as she has past her driver as she had made her way from the parking garage over to the office, Ziva couldn't think of a better time to tell the director, she stood up slowly and walked swiftly over to the steps that would lead her up to the catwalk and then eventually into Jenny's office. The four words "you can do this" were repeating over and over in her head.

She reached the directors office and realized that her assistant; Cynthia had not yet arrived at the office. Ziva reached the door that separated her from Jenny's office, she hesitated for a moment and then knocked. she waited to hear Jenny's voice but it never came, she reached for the handle and slowly opened the door and peered around but there was no sign of the red headed director that usually sad in the leather seat behind her desk. The office was silent for a while but then Ziva heard a noise coming from the bathroom she walked over and knocked on the door "Jenny are you alright in there?" There was no reply but the noise continued. Ziva slowly opened the door and saw the red head bent over emptying her stomach content into the toilet. Ziva rushed in and knelt beside her pulling her long red hair away from her face.

Once Jenny had finished worshiping the porcelain Gods both women moved back into the directors office, Jenny moved behind her desk and fell in the comfortable chair waiting behind her with her head in her hands. Ziva had never seen the red headed woman look so weak.

"Are you alright Jenny?"

"Ugghhh… Yeah I'm fine"

"You didn't look fine when you were bent over the toilet a minute ago"

"Honestly there is nothing wrong"

"Jenny we worked together every day for over in year in Cairo, I know when your lying"

Jenny sighed "Morning sickness is a bitch!" she slowly lifted up her head and made eye contact with Ziva who was stood directly in front of her desk, with a shocked expression on her face. "congratulations" was all Ziva could manage. "yeah I guess" Jenny sighed.

"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone" Ziva enquired.

"Thats because I'm not, ugghhh… one stupid mistake and now I'm going to pay the price for 18 years" Ziva opened her mouth the speak but Jenny Continued " That man drives me crazy but his eye just make me go weak at the knees; Fuck you Jethro".

Ziva was stunned; "Gibbs…?" was all that made it out of her mouth.

"Shit…I can believe I actually said that out loud" Jenny stood up straightening out her suit jacket and put on her director face: "Was there something that I could help you with Agent David?"

"errr… it can wait"

"Well if thats all can you close my door on the way out please"

Ziva slowly walked over to the door pausing for a second before she left "I'm here if you need to talk Jen" then the door shut leaving Jenny on her own, as it had been for most of her life!

***JIBBS***TIVA***JIBBS***TIVA***

"You're late Daveed" Gibbs called as ziva entered the bull pen where Tony and McGee were already working on paperwork, neither of them looking up as she walked in.

"I'm sorry Gibbs I was with the director"

"Is she okay?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned about their director.

"ermmm… I think so" Ziva replied at that Gibbs rose from his desk and began making his way towards the stairs, now that would be a conversation she would pay to watch!


	5. Chapter 5

Four Times The Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I wish I did but for now all I own is this story.

A/N: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story I have some ideas which me and my friend planned out in a French lesson when we were supposed to be revising but that is about it, so if anyone has any ideas feel free to leave them in the reviews and I will try to include them in the story. Thanks!

Jenny was resting her head on her desk she couldn't remember the last time she has felt this ill, her head was banging, she felt constantly nauseated and felt like she felt like she hadn't slept in a week. She wasn't normally one to complain when she felt slightly under the weather but this was completely different her head was spinning and she felt as though she could pass out at any minute.

***JIBBS***TIVA***JIBBS***TIVA***

As Gibbs made his way to the directors office his mind drifted back to that night in jenny's office nearly 5 weeks ago and how different things had been between them since then. He had given the director an ultimatum either they tried to work through their problem together as a couple or there would be no "couple" not now or not ever. But the truth was he didn't care if he had to wait years he just wanted to be with her! Other than Shannon, Jenny is the only he has ever loved even after she broke his heart and left all those years ago.

"Is the director in?" Gibbs asked Cynthia the directors assistant, but it was more of a rhetorical question as he already knew exactly where the fiery red head was.

"You can go in there agent Gib…" The director's assistant tried to stop Gibbs to no avail.

Jenny heard the door open roughly and slam against the wall, straight away she knew who it was and she was defiantly not in the mood to deal with Jethro right now. She quickly lifted her head up off the desk where it had been resting and put on her best director face.

"I have a door for a reason Agent Gibbs and I would like to keep it in one piece".

Gibbs stepped into Jenny's office and shut the door behind him, he didn't say anything he just stood there looking at her until she broke the silence

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"What's wrong Jen?"

"Other than the fact you just stormed in here…that I have a 3 hour meeting with SecNav or the fact I feel like crap?" The anger was building with each word that escaped her mouth she just wanted to be alone.

"Jen you're working to hard you need to take a break"

Jenny stood up from the chair behind her desk, her blood boiled "I am the director of a federal agency I don't have time to 'take a break' and…" she tried to continue but her head was spinning so much now she could barely see. Gibbs saw the change in the director "Jen are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned about the red head in front of him. Her eyes closed and she started to drop to the floor Gibbs tried to get her but he was a few seconds too slow and Jenny ended up on the floor missing the corner of the desk by a few millimeters.

Gibbs rushed forward and picked Jenny up bridal style and walked over the couch where they had made love 5 weeks ago and laid her down placing her head on a pillow.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and flipped it up and dialed a familiar number "Hey Duck you're need in the directors office and bring you medical bag" the he ended the call and knelt down by Jenny's head and brushed the long hair away for her face "what's wrong with you Jen?"

No more than 5 minutes later Dr Mallard walked through the door to the director's office "What happened here Jethro?" Ducky asked as he saw Jenny's unconscious form lying on the couch.

"We were just talked and then she… she just fainted"

"But talking I guess you meaning shouting, that's all you seem to be doing lately" Ducky said as he got his equipment out of this medical bag and began seeing to Jenny.

A few minutes later jenny's eyes began to flutter and then open "What the hell happened to me?" Jenny enquired looking scared and confused.

"You blood pressure seems to fine my dear but when was the last time that you ate?"

"Ermm… I think maybe yesterday around lunch time"

"I told you that you needed to start taking better care of yourself Jen" Gibbs jumped in.

"And when was the last time you had something to drink?" Ducky continued

"Sometime last night" Jenny replied shyly scared at what Jethro would shout at her next however he didn't say anything he just shook his head and made Jenny feel like a naughty school girl.

"Well I think it was dehydration that probably caused the fainting" Ducky said matter of factly, then he turned to Gibbs " I need to speak to Jennifer alone Agent Gibbs so would you mind waiting outside for a moment." Gibbs thought about it for a minute and then decided it would be best if he did wait of outside so he turned and left slamming the door behind he dramatically.

For a minute silence filled the room which Jenny had no intention of breaking "is there something you're not telling me Jennifer"

Jenny turned her head away "Nothing you know everything" she lied

"What about the fact your pregnant?" Jenny turned shocked

"How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions and you just confirmed it"

She didn't reply she just put her head into her hands "so who is the father?" Jenny didn't reply she just looked up and Ducky could tell "ahhhh, I see… you're going to have to tell him you know"

"I know that's what I'm afraid of"

_A/N: I'm going on holiday tomorrow so there won't be any updates for a few weeks_

_Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

As she sat there in the waiting room in her OBs office Jenny thought about what her life would have been like if she had stayed with Jethro all those years ago.

She quickly pushed these thoughts from her mind because thinking back and fantasising wouldn't change where she was now in this exact moment.

She was a single woman in her 40's about to have a child. How could she tell Jethro that the night, which she tried to convince herself, was nothing more than meaningless sex had left her pregnant with his child.

******JIBBS*******JIBBS******JIBBS*******JIBBS******

_Paris 1999_

_They lay side by side her hand tracing patters on his chest._

_" I love you" she said her voice barely above a whisper. He replied with a passionate kiss._

_"Do you ever thing about the future, our future?"_

_"Where is this coming from Jen?"_

_"Forget it, it doesn't matter" she said turning away from him._

_"Come on Jen don't be like this of course I think about our future I'd be mad not to"_

_By this point she said already drifted off to sleep without hearing his reply, she didn't know that he wanted nothing more than a future with her._

_She woke up early the next morning while Jethro was still sleeping, she quietly packed up her things, and placed the letter beside the bed. She paused by the door and looked back into the room "Goodbye Jehtro"._

******JIBBS*******JIBBS******JIBBS*******JIBBS******

"Jennifer Shepard"

She stood up and made her way into the exam room and sat down.

"Please put the gown on and the doctor will be with you soon". The door closed and Jenny was left alone once again.

5 minutes later the door opened once again and the doctor walked in.

"Okay first off congratulations, today I'm just going to do a few tests and ask a few questions, I'm going to need you to lie back on the table and lift up your shirt"

Jenny did what she was asked. "okay so you appear to be about 8 weeks pregnant does that sound about right?"

She just nodded. Suddenly the room filled with the most amazing sound, Jenny realised as soon as she heard her baby heart beat that although this wasn't exactly the ideal circumstance she was going to love this baby with all her heart. The doctor printed out the ultrasound images and then began to ask questions.

"Okay so Ms Shepard, is this your first pregnancy?"

"No"


	7. Chapter 7

_Post Paris 1999_

_England May 2000_

_"Are you sure you want to do this Ms Shepard?"_

_"I'm sure, this isn't what I want but its what I have to do"_

_"If this isn't what you want then maybe something else can be worked out"_

_Jenny looked down at the baby girl in her arms; her daughter was only a few hours old and already resembled her father. She looked down into her baby's blue eyes and saw Jethro's face, at that moment she knew that no matter how this felt she was doing what was right for her daughter and that's what being a parent meant; her daughters needs came before her own._

_"No this is what I need to do to keep may baby safe"_

_"The adoptive parents have agreed to an open adoption, they will send you photos and updates regularly and occasional visits, if that's what you want?"_

_As she sat there tears rolled down her cheeks, her chest tightening, she was losing a part of herself and the only thing she had left of him since she had left Paris. She took a deep breath and steadied herself._

_"Yeah" she let out a breath_

_" I need to know she is safe, that's why I'm doing this she deserves better than what I can give her, she shouldn't have to live her life in the shadows, its not safe for me, I screwed up and that means her life is in danger to" The tears were falling freely now, Jenny brought her daughter closer into her body and kissed her head "Goodbye Amelia, always know that your mommy loves you and if your daddy knew about you he'd love you too" with that Jenny handed the baby over to the woman gathered her things and then left._

_Once she had left hospital room, she broke down, the tears violently falling form her eyes, she wished more than anything that she could go in there right now and take her daughter with her but she deserved a normal life._

_After what felt like hours she calmed the tears because she knew deep down that this was the right thing and no one other than her would ever know that she existed and that would keep her safe._

******JIBBS*******JIBBS******JIBBS*******JIBBS******

Jenny sat in her office with the sonogram photo in front of her thinking about Amelia's life, how could she even thing about being happy with this new baby when she had given her first child away all those years ago.

She still got photos and updates on her life, she was still living in England with her adoptive parents and most importantly she was living a good life.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door which was followed by Ducky walking in, he didn't say anything her just stood there and watched her. Jenny was consciously aware that he was in the room but she did not look up from the photo.

"Are you just going to stand there or did you want something?"

"So you went you doctor I see my dear"

"Yeah I'm 8 weeks pregnant with a healthy baby. I heard the heartbeat" the emotion evident in her voice.

"You need to tell him Jennifer"

"I can't"

"Are you scared that he wont want this baby?"

"No, Jethro loves kids and he is great with them, that's the problem ducky, I have secrets, they eat away at me and these secrets would make him hate me. And I don't think i can deal with that"


End file.
